


"Oh Daddy."

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, waterworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was being a bad little princess for his daddy Louis. He has to be taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kayla because she's the only reason why I wrote this.

Harry had been bad all day. First he wouldn't eat his Cheerios and Apple juice for breakfast even though his daddy bought them from the store just for his special princess. After that Harry didn't pick up his barbies when it was time for his bath, and now he wasn't letting his daddy play with his pretty little hole. 

"Harry just turn over for daddy and be a good little boy." 

Louis was exasperated at this point, all he wanted to do was to get off. But sadly he couldn't because Harry was being a stubborn little bitch.

Finally he'd had enough.

"I've had enough of your bullshit Harry! If you want to act like a bitch then I'll treat you like one!"

Harry had never been more scared in his life, all he wanted to do was tease his daddy for a little bit.

"Daddy no! I'm sorry I'll be a good little princess again."

Even after the pitiful excuse Louis was still livid. He grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him into the dungeon. He quickly chained him to ceiling and left him hanging in agony. 

"Daddy I'm sorry, I'll be good now." 

Harry was full on sobbing at this point. But honestly Louis didn't give a fuck. He was going to cum one way or another.

"Its ok baby, do you want a little present?" 

Louis was just being cruel at this point.

"Of course daddy! I always love your presents."

Harry never saw it coming.

"Okay baby but you have to close your eyes and open your mouth for daddy."

Louis knew exactly what to do in order to punish his baby.

"Of course daddy!" 

Harry was surprised by the strange command but he thought that maybe his surprise was going to be something tasty, like a cupcake, Harry always loved cupcakes.

Louis unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick which was standing at attention. (The cringe I'm sorry.) He started to pee.

Harry heard a strange noise just before he was hit in the face and mouth my something warm and wet. It smelled funny too.

"Daddy, what is that?"

"Open up your eyes princess and you'll see."

Harry opened up his eyes only to be hit again by the strange substance. But then he saw the source of the liquid and quickly realized that it was Louis' urine. 

His eyes went as wide as saucers as he started begging Louis to stop.

"Daddy please no, not this, anything but this!"

"You were acting like a little bitch and this is how bitches get treated. Now take you're punishment before I get the paddle."

Harry whimpered in response which only earned him a harsh slap to the ass by Louis.

Louis' mighty stream began to falter as he ran out of pee to squirt all over Harry's face and mouth.

When he was done he pulled up his pants up and walked out, leaving Harry still hung to the wall in agony, although just a bit more wet and smelly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life.


End file.
